Isabella's Keeper
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: Things were good in Danville, home of adult inventors Phineas and Ferb, that is, until their best friend Isabella went missing. Now with no note, no ransom, and an organization with two rouge agents, its up to Phineas and Ferb to find their friend. But is everything as it truly seems? Can they trust anybody? Rated for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly on that summer morning, shining its light on the houses lining the streets of Danville. Very few people were awake during this time, save a young man with a triangle for a head. This young man, instead of being in his soft bed, was hunched over a table littered with tubes filled with glowing liquids. Occasionally the man would jot down some notes with the pencil behind his ear but his soul focus was on the concoction in front of him.

"Hey Phineas." Phineas was so surprised by the voice coming from behind him that he dropped the tube in his hand, spilling a glowing blue liquid onto the floor.

"Oh Phineas I'm so sorry. I didn't realize—" Phineas held up a finger, telling her to stop. He then pulled out, what looked like a remote control, from his pocket. He clicked a button and, all of a sudden, the tube flew back to Phineas's hand along with the glowing blue liquid.

"It's okay Isabella," Phineas said, as he put the tube back on the table and turning to give his undivided attention to his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry Phineas," Isabella repeated, backing towards the door. "I didn't realize you were busy. I'll just come back later."

"Don't be silly Isabella," Phineas said. "You weren't interrupting me. I was almost finished anyway. Good thing I had this device, though. It can move a person or object backwards in time for a few seconds, so no harm done. Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh, um," Isabella said, "your mom said breakfast was ready. Ferb and Vanessa are here too."

"Sweet," Phineas said, bolting out of his chair and out the door, leaving his girlfriend wondering why he was so excited.

"Hey Ferb," Phineas exclaimed, slowing his speed once he entered the kitchen. "Long time no see." Ferb just nodded in agreement.

"Married life is quite busy," his mother Linda agreed as she put a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Phineas sat down in the chair right in front of it and began eating.

"Though we always try to make time to eat a meal with you guys," Vanessa said. "I'm not the best cook in the world and Ferb, I can tell, really misses you guys."

"Aw," Phineas said, his mouth full of eggs. Ferb just rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Hello Isabella," Phineas heard his mother say. Phineas turned to see his girlfriend had come into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella said. "I already ate."

"Are you sure," Linda asked. "I could make some pancakes or some toast."

"No it is quite alright," Isabella replied. "I need to get to work now anyway. Hey Phineas, do you want to meet up for lunch today?" Phineas eyes widened and he swallowed his food.

"Uh no," he said, tugging his ear as he said that. "I, uh, have plans for, um lunch. Oh, look at the time; I'm going to be late for work." Getting up, he quickly kissed his mother and girlfriend and rushed upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Isabella asked. Ferb sighed and slowly stood up.

"I think I know," Ferb said. "But I'll go check with him all the same. You just get to work Isabella. Your boyfriend will be good as new when you see him again later today." Isabella nodded her understanding, waved goodbye to Linda, and left the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"What is wrong with Phineas?" Vanessa asked her husband. Ferb smiled in response.

"It seems our little Phineas is nervous about something," he replied. With that, he left the kitchen to find where his step-brother had gone to.

"I have no time to talk Ferb," Phineas said when Ferb had knocked on his bedroom door. Ferb just rolled his eyes and walked in anyway. Phineas jumped in surprise. He was in the middle of changing.

"Yes you do," Ferb said. "You don't start work till eleven. Its only eight right now."

"I want to get there early," Phineas said.

"Why?" Ferb asked, watching his brother shift through a pile of dirty laundry for some socks. "It's not like anything is due. You already have your projects done. You told me you finished weeks ago. You actually don't even _have _to go to work anymore. So where are you rushing to, the jewelry store?"

"I need to pick up the ring before Izzy finds-" Phineas stopped shifting through the socks and looked up at his brother. "How long have you known?" Ferb smiled and threw a pair of socks that were on the dresser at his red-headed brother.

"Longer than you, that's for sure," Ferb said, chuckling. "I'm surprised you didn't ask me for advice."

"I wanted to do it on my own," Phineas said, sheepish. Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

"Understandable," he replied. "Do you need help now?"

"Maybe," Phineas said, sighing. "I have no idea how to ask her."

"Easy," Ferb said, shrugging his shoulders. "You just ask her."

"I know _that_," Phineas said, glaring at his step-brother. "But I want to do something amazing and spectacular for her. What did you do when you proposed to Vanessa?"

"I took her on a trip around the world and proposed to her on top of the Eiffel Tower." Phineas groaned and put his head in his hands.

"See," he said. "I need to do something like that but I have no idea what to do. I have…inventor's block." Phineas collapsed on his bed and Ferb tried to suppress a grin.

"If you want," Ferb said. "I could help you figure out something." Phineas looked up.

"Really?" Phineas asked. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders but Phineas knew what it meant and smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said, running up to Ferb and hugging him.

"No problem," he replied, lightly patting the red-head on the back. "When do you need an idea?"

"By lunch time at least," Phineas replied, letting go of his brother.

"Done," Ferb replied. "You get the ring and I'll get the idea."

* * *

**My second PnF fic but I put the first chapter on my deviantArt page and forgot about it. Oh well. I probably won't be writing too many A/N cause I tend to get carried away with them.**

**~AvatarRikki**


	2. Chapter 2

The small café, a perfect spot for a quick and light lunch, was particularly busy that Friday afternoon. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro figured it was because of the new office building across the street that had been completed last week. The new employees needed a spot close by to enjoy their midday meal. Isabella wished they had chosen something else. It was not that she did not like these new people, for they seemed very nice. But she enjoyed her one hour lunch break and wished it could be quieter, especially on this particular day.

Isabella sighed as she stirred some sugar into her iced tea, waiting for her chicken salad sandwich to arrive. She was hoping to spend her lunch with her boyfriend, but Phineas had acted so strange when she asked him to join her. She had texted him, right before she was to leave for her lunch break, but he had never texted her back so she left on her own. Now she was left to think about what she had done to upset her boyfriend. It was hard to do that when she couldn't even hear herself think.

"Isabella." Isabella jumped at the sound of her name. She turned around in her chair and saw her boyfriend's step-brother making his way towards her.

"Ferb," Isabella said, surprised. She moved her purse to her feet, clearing a chair for her friend to sit in. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favorite Latina-Jewish friend," Ferb said. Isabella giggled.

"I believe I am your _only_ Latina-Jewish friend," she replied. Ferb chuckled.

"Well now you ruined the moment," he teased. "So how have you been this fine summer afternoon? Keeping cool?"

"Just barely," Isabella said. "I had to go interview the CEO of that new office building across the street and he refused to do the interview inside as he said the lighting was too dark. We had to do it on the roof where he had his secretary hold an umbrella over his head. I'm glad I wore sunblock."

"That sounds awful," Ferb replied, looking generally concerned for his friend.

"It gets worse," Isabella continued. "Then I get to work and the air conditioner unit is broken. I had two articles to write and five other articles to edit in that uncomfortable heat. It seems no one has any respect for journalists."

"I do," Ferb replied. "If it were not for you I am sure I would not know what was happening in Danville."

"I am quite confident you would," she replied back. She groaned and leaned back in her chair. "Gosh, I wish it were summer."

"It is summer."

"No I mean real summer," Isabella said. "As in summer vacation. All those years visiting you guys in your backyard and helping you with all your crazy contraptions. You always knew how to keep cool."

"Well I could take a look at that AC unit," Ferb said. "I'm sure I could fix it."

"Thank you Ferb," Isabella said, smiling. "But I still wish we were ten again. Keeping cool was never so much fun."

"What was your favorite summer invention?" Ferb asked. Isabella tapped her chin, her eyes scrunched up in concentration.

"I do not know," Isabella replied. "To tell you the truth, you guys made so many I can't remember all of them. The rollercoaster, the waterslide, the trip around the world, I wish I had a list or some sort of scrapbook with all of your Big Ideas in it."

"I do." Ferb and Isabella jumped in their seat at the sound of that voice. They turned and saw Irving pulling a chair up to their table, a book in his hand.

"Irving," Isabella said, annoyed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Irving replied happily. "I heard about your little problem and I figured I could help."

"You should not eavesdrop on people," Ferb said. Isabella nodded in agreement. Irving didn't seem to be listening and instead was flipping through the book that he had placed on the table. Ferb and Isabella recognized it as the scrapbook Irving carried around wherever he went.

"Here is where Phineas and Ferb turned their mom's car into a life-size remote control car," Irving said, pointing to a picture. "And this is when they became one-hit wonders. Oh, here's a good one. This was when they became fashion designers."

"What are you doing Irving?" Isabella asked.

"Helping you find your favorite Big Idea," Irving answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't need to do that," Isabella said. "I like all their ideas."

"I don't know," Ferb said, leaning over to look at the book. "It might be cool to know your favorite idea."

"Fine," Isabella said, annoyed. Grabbing the book from Irving, she began flipping through the pages of memories. "Oh, my favorite is the hot air balloon race."

"Cool," Ferb said. But before he could say anything else, Isabella was speaking again.

"Oh, wait," she said, flipping the page again, "The magic carpet. That was really fun. I change my mind, the time machine is my favorite."

"Are you-" Ferb began but was once again cut off.

"Wait," she said. Ferb could see there were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "This one, this one is my favorite." She handed the book to Ferb who smiled at the sight of it.

"Well got to go," Ferb said suddenly, getting up. "Better get that AC unit finished before your lunch break is up."

"I'll come with you," Isabella said, getting up too. But at that moment her sandwich came and she was forced to sit back down.

"Don't worry Isabella," Ferb said. "Just enjoy your lunch. Come along Irving." Irving squealed at this and quickly followed Ferb out the door, leaving Isabella to wonder what she said to make _Ferb_ act so strange.

"What are we doing now Ferb?" Irving asked, excited. Ferb frowned. There was no way Irving was going to ruin Phineas's plans.

"I was actually thinking you could pick something up for me," Ferb said. Irving began jumping up and down.

"A job, really?" Irving asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to pick up a few things for me," Ferb said, handing him a piece of paper. "It's all in Bennytown. I have no time to get there so I was hoping you could."

"You bet," Irving said, taking the paper. "Can I keep the paper once I'm done?"

"Uh, sure," Ferb said, shrugging. Irving squealed and ran off. "That will keep him busy for a few hours. Now it's time to call Phineas." Ferb fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother's number.

* * *

**Thanks to Emmi194 and TheNargana for favoriting (is that a word) and alerting (?) my story. And thanks to the guest reviewer. I like that word..."Ferbish". So cute!**

**~AvatarRikki**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just beginning to set over the city of Danville and Phineas Flynn was becoming quite nervous. He and his brother had been planning all afternoon and now it was time for their plan to be put into action. But Phineas wasn't sure if it was going to work. What if something went wrong? What if she thought it was stupid? What if she said no? Phineas tried not to think about the last question. Instead, he tried to distract himself by looking at the sunset from the roof of his parents' house. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't working.

"There you are." Phineas didn't even have to turn around to know that his brother was behind him. He just continued to look out onto the horizon as his brother sat next to him. "Isabella will be meeting you at her house in ten minutes. Are you ready?" Phineas snorted and turned his head to the side, away from his brother. "I take that as a no, I assume."

"What if she doesn't like it?" Phineas asked. Ferb rolled his eyes.

"She will," Ferb said. "She told me herself that it is her favorite. Don't worry."

"But-"

"No," Ferb said. "Whatever you are thinking, it won't happen."

"I was just wondering if she would say yes," Phineas said, frowning. Ferb rolled his eyes.

"That _will_ happen," Ferb said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"What if it rains?" Phineas asked. "What if Isabella gets sick while we're flying? What if the suit doesn't work with my adult body?"

"Okay first," Ferb said, "it won't rain. We already checked the weather. If it does, I'll make sure to change it. Second, Isabella has a strong stomach. She will not get sick. Three, you're taller than you were when you were ten which means the suit will work fine with your adult body. It no longer takes two to operate."

"Okay," Phineas said, taking a deep breath. "To the Nest!" he cried. Ferb smiled and took a remote out of his pocket, pressing the red button as he did that. The brothers watched as an egg came out from the tree in the backyard and closed up around them.

"We really need to make a new entrance," Ferb said as the egg dropped them onto the floor of the secret headquarters of the Beak. Phineas began cracking the egg open with his pointed nose.

"I couldn't agree more my brother," Phineas said, rubbing his nose and stepping out of the egg. "But there is no time to change that. Come on."

A few minutes after this conversation of two brothers took place, Isabella found herself sitting on the roof of her apartment building. She was dressed in a dark blue, strapless dress with a knee-length, A-line, handkerchief, overlay skirt. Looking around, she stood up and let the summer breeze ruffle her skirt and hair, her dress was sparkling like the stars above her.

"Now what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing up here all alone." Isabella gasped and turned around.

"The Beak," she said, surprised and amused. "What a pleasant surprise! Is Ferb in there too?" she asked, walking over to where the Beak stood and knocked on the metal legs.

"No," the Beak said. "It is just me."

"A date, just the two of us," Isabella said teasingly. "Who are you and what have you done with my Phineas?" Isabella could see Phineas smile from behind his mask.

"Care to join me on this glorious night?" Phineas asked, holding his hand out to Isabella. Isabella smiled and grasped Phineas's hand.

"Where are we going?" the young Jewish-Latina woman asked as Phineas held her bridal-style.

"It's a surprise," he answered and he flew up. Isabella squealed with glee as they flew around skyscrapers and under bridges.

"Phineas stop," Isabella screamed when Phineas pretended to drop her.

"Have a little faith Isabella," Phineas said, chuckling. "I would never let you fall."

"Are we there yet?" Isabella asked. Phineas looked down.

"Almost," he said, squinting. After a few more seconds he smiled and started descending. Once he touched down, he gently let Isabella down and pressed a button on the suit. The suit shrunk down, turning into a bracelet on his wrist.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. They had landed in small clearing surrounded by tall trees. Phineas only smiled at her question, grabbed her hand, and started pulling her through the forest around them. Isabella wished she had put on more sensible shoes than high heels. Leave it to Phineas to plan a date in the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, or in this case Phineas pulling and Isabella being half-dragged, they finally made it to their destination. At least, Isabella assumed it was their destination since Phineas had stopped. But before Isabella could ask why they stopped in front of a tree, Phineas pulled her once more so that they were just barely touching the trunk of the tree. Looking down, Isabella saw that they were standing on a wood floor that she could just barely see through the grass on top. She looked back up at her boyfriend just as Phineas touched a knot on the tree. Isabella gasped as railings came up from the ground and wrapped around the floor underneath them. The floor then began shooting up the trunk of the tree like a lift. Isabella held on tighter to Phineas's hand. After a few more seconds of that, the lift stopped. Isabella looked around and saw they were in a tree house. Isabella opened her mouth to speak but she was so mesmerized, no words came out.

Silver paper lanterns hung from the tree branches above them while twinkling lights wrapped around the branches and up and down the trunk of the tree. A platform was attached to the side of the tree and gently rested on a bigger branch underneath it. A table had been set up on the platform with a white table cloth and two chairs. A lit candle and some rose petals decorated the table.

"Oh, Phineas," Isabella finally said, stepping off the lift and walking towards the table. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" Phineas asked, following her to the table.

"Of course I do," Isabella said. "It's so beautiful and romantic." Phineas smiled.

"Good," he said. Rushing in front of Isabella, he beat her to her chair and pulled it out for her. Isabella smiled and said thanks while sitting down. He pushed her chair in and went to take his seat.

"So what are we eating?" Isabella asked as she placed her napkin in her lap. Phineas leaned down underneath the table and came back up with two covered plates.

"First," he replied, "is a delicious salad made by yours truly." He took of the lid to show Isabella and then placed the plate in front of his girlfriend. He then poured some water for them both to drink since they were still both underage.

"So Ferb didn't help you?" Isabella asked, teasingly. "Isn't he the cook?" Phineas frowned at this.

"Yeah but I wanted to do everything on my own," he replied. "The only thing he did help me on was making the tree house. Everything else, making the food, decorating the space, was all me."

"Well you did quite a fine job Phineas," Isabella said. She took a bite of her salad. "And this salad is really good."

"Thank you," Phineas said, taking a bite as well. Isabella smiled and continued to eat the rest of her salad.

As the night wore on, Phineas was feeling less nervous. He served Ajiaco soup, which Isabella deemed her favorite soup, and then he served the entrée, brisket with sun dried tomatoes. Finally, once Isabella had put down her fork, Phineas stood up and told her to stand up as well.

"What, no dessert?" Isabella asked, standing up.

"Don't worry," Phineas said. "There is no dinner without an amazing dessert. Unfortunately for us it is not here."

"Well then where is it?" Isabella asked. Phineas only smiled and walked over to Isabella. He took of the Beak bracelet and, grapping her arm, slipped it onto her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"You get to fly as the Beak," Phineas answered. "I figured since it was your favorite invention you should get to use it tonight too." Isabella squealed and fingered the bracelet with her hand.

"Okay," Isabella said, not even wondering how Phineas knew the Beak was her favorite. Phineas grinned and pushed a button on the bracelet. Suddenly, the bracelet started to cover Isabella until she was completely covered by the suit. "Oh wow, this is so cool!"

"I figured you'd like it," Phineas said. But at that moment, Phineas became very nervous. All his previous fears were coming back. He could see the entire night going downhill. It took him a few seconds to realize Isabella was talking to him. "What?"

"I said how do I fly this thing?" she said.

"Oh, right," Phineas said, shaking his head. He climbed onto Isabella's back and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Okay, so inside the legs is a leaver that starts the jetpack. Just hit it with your foot. Then you just jump up and let the jetpack push you forward. Then you steer with your mind." Isabella nodded in understanding and before Phineas could add anything else, they were up in the air.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Isabella said when they almost ran into a tree as they were leaving the forest.

"It takes a while to get used to," Phineas said. "Don't worry."

"So where am I supposed to be going?" Isabella asked. Phineas squinted his eyes and pointed to a spot a few miles away.

"See that blue blinking light right there?" he asked. Isabella squinted and nodded. "Good, because that is where we need to go." Isabella nodded again and Phineas felt them speed up. It didn't take them long to get to the spot. When they got there, Isabella saw that the blinking blue light was actually the Danville Lighthouse.

"Why are we at the lighthouse?" Isabella asked, landing smoothly on the lighthouse roof. Phineas dropped down off the roof and pushed a button on the suit, changing it back to a bracelet.

"We are here because we need to be here," Phineas answered. "Nice landing by the way."

"Thank you very much," Isabella said, giggling. "It was a lot of fun." Phineas nodded in agreement and sat down on the roof, holding his hand out to Isabella. Isabella grasped it and slowly lowered herself down next to her boyfriend. The two sat there, staring out at the water, for many minutes until Phineas broke the silence.

"Did you have a good time?" Phineas asked, softly. Isabella was caught off guard by how shy Phineas was acting but she nodded all the same.

"Yeah, although I am still waiting for that dessert," she said, smiling. Phineas's eyes widened.

"Oh right I forgot," he said. Getting up, he quickly walked to the edge of the roof and swung himself down so that he landed inside the lighthouse. Before Isabella could call out to him, he reappeared with two hot fudge sundaes. "Here we are two sundaes with all the works." Isabella's eyes widened at the delicious treats. The sundaes were held in tall, clear glasses that held layers of vanilla bean ice cream and hot fudge. On top was a sweet lover's helping of whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate sauce, and a cherry. Isabella licked her lips when she saw them.

"Yummy!" Isabella exclaimed when Phineas handed her one of the sundaes. Once Phineas had handed her a spoon, she dug right in. Phineas had a nibble of his but mainly he just watched Isabella.

"The ice cream is from the moon, you know," Phineas said. "The cows are doing really well up there. I went to go check them out earlier this morning to get some milk for the ice cream. Before we know it, the moon will be like a second earth up there with all that grass." Isabella just nodded at what he was saying.

"I can tell this ice cream is from the moon," she replied when she swallowed a spoonful of fudge and ice cream. "It tastes amazing."

"Good," Phineas said, smiling. Looking down at his sundae, he realized that his stomach was churning in an uncomfortable way and figured eating ice cream wasn't going to help much. So instead, he pretended to eat the sundae and every time Isabella looked away, he would toss some to the ground to make it look like he was eating it. He was probably making some ants very happy right now.

_Meanwhile on the ground…_

Ants: Yay! Ice Cream!

_Back on the lighthouse roof…_

Isabella was almost done with her ice cream before she put the glass down next to her. Phineas's eyes widened and he asked her if she was going to finish.

"I'm kind of full," she replied. "Why? Do you want some?"

"No," Phineas replied. "It's just there's a clue at the end."

"A clue?" Isabella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Phineas said, pulling at his ear. "For, uh, what we're going to do next."

"Really?" Isabella asked, excited. "There's more?"

"Yeah," Phineas said, smiling.

"But why is it at the bottom of my sundae?" Isabella asked, peering inside her glass.

"I thought it would be more interesting that way," Phineas said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's kind of like a Cracker Jack box."

"Cool," Isabella said. But then she frowned. "But I can't eat anymore of this."

"Just dump it out," Phineas said. Isabella looked at him but did as she was told. She took a big spoon of her treat, jiggled it to make sure there was nothing in it, and tossed it over the side of the roof.

_Meanwhile on the ground…_

Ants: Yay! More ice cream!

_Back to the roof…_

"So," Isabella said, trying to break the awkward silence. "What are we doing after this?"

"That's for you to decide," Phineas replied. Isabella nodded in understanding and looked back at her spoon. She scooped up some more of the dessert and flung it off the roof. Phineas judged that she had one, maybe two, more spoonful, left. This was the moment he had been waiting for all day.

"It better not be a rollercoaster ride," she said as she threw another spoonful away. "I don't think my stomach can take it. I guess I could eat the last spoonful," she said when she realized the last bite was small. After the last savory bite, she looked down to see nothing at the bottom.

"You need to scrape some off the side of the glass," Phineas explained when he saw Isabella's confused expression. "Otherwise it won't work." Isabella looked at Phineas confused but shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told. Fortunately for her, she had little to scrape.

Once the glass was cleaned off and the spoon was resting inside, Isabella looked at Phineas for more instructions. Phineas just motioned for her to watch. Suddenly, the young woman felt the glass vibrate in her hand. She turned and watched as the glass began shrinking and folding into a small crystal glass box. Slowly, she opened the box and saw a ring resting inside. She gasped and looked over to where her boyfriend had been sitting. Only now he was kneeling on one knee, his hands cupped around hers.

"Isabella," he said. "I've known ever since the moment I met you that you were a special girl, and it took me a while to realize that I had feelings for you that surpassed the feelings of friendship. Though it took me a long time to figure that out, it didn't take me long after to realize you were the only girl in my life. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?" Isabella could feel her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to say yes the minute she saw the ring but she held her cool so he could say his speech. But she couldn't hold it any longer.

"YES!" she screamed, making Phineas cringe. She hugged him tightly and Phineas made a sigh of relief.

Once she had let go, he took the ring out of the box and placed it around her left ring finger. The ring was two sterling silver bands that wrapped around each other like a loose braid. A modest sized diamond sat on top with two blue sapphires on the side. Inside was the inscription, "There is no impossible with you by my side-Phineas." Isabella cried when she read the inscription and hugged him again. When she let go, she kissed him.

"This is the best cracker jack prize ever," she said and kissed him again.

"I know," he replied. Holding her hands in his, he kissed her passionately. Isabella returned the kiss and the two of them sat there in each other's arms, their whole lives together to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, before the sun rose above the horizon, Ferb Fletcher heard someone knocking on his front door. Groaning, the green-haired young man rolled over, burrowing his head into his pillow. He was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. He groaned again and covered his head with his pillow. His wife rolled closer to him and poked him in the side.

"Go get the door," she said, eyes still closed. Ferb moaned.

"No," he mumbled. "Whoever it is will go away eventually." At that moment, the bell continued to ring, ringing faster with every passing second.

"I'm thinking they won't," Vanessa replied back, kicking her husband off the bed. Ferb hit the floor with a thud. He groaned and slowly got up.

"Fine," he said, yawning. "I'll get it." Shuffling out his bedroom, he slowly began making his way towards the front door. Whoever was waking him up at this hour better have a good excuse.

"Who is it?" Ferb asked when he finally arrived at the door. He yawned again as the ringing began to stop.

"It's me Ferb. Open up." Ferb sighed as he recognized the voice and opened the door. But before he could complain about the time of the visit, his brother pushed him to the side and entered his house.

"So I was thinking a rollercoaster for the wedding. Isabella loves rollercoasters. Or maybe a giant waterslide and we could have it during the summer. Oh, how about Atlantis. No, wait, Atlantis wants to stay lost. How about a Safari? We could ride up to the alter on giraffes. Wait, what about a wedding in Paris on the Summer Solstice. We can fly from Danville to Paris and make pit stops in Tokyo and Nepal just like we did ten summers ago. What about-"

"Phineas!" Ferb exclaimed, stopping his brother's rant. "What are you talking about?"

"Our wedding," Phineas said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She said yes." Ferb's eyes widened.

"She said yes?" Ferb asked, surprised. Then he smiled and rushed over to hug his brother. "Congratulations Phineas!"

"Yeah," Phineas said, half-listening. He seemed to have more important things on his mind. "I want this wedding to be special, just like our date last night. I want something that shows all of our past adventures; the rollercoaster, the trip around the world, S'Winter, the cattle drive, the robot riot."

"She's not supposed to know about the robot riot," Ferb said. "Not even we are supposed to know about that. If Perry hadn't helped get our memory back, we would not even remember that day."

"Your right," Phineas said, thinking. "But I still need a theme."

"Can't this wait?" Ferb asked, yawning. "Also, shouldn't you be speaking to Isabella about all this?"

"I suppose so," Phineas said. "I guess I am just a little nervous. She said yes. Can you believe it?"

"No, I cannot," Ferb said, smiling sadly. "My brother is marrying the love of, uh, his life. You are growing up."

"Shouldn't that be Mom's job?" Phineas asked teasingly. "Worrying about her son growing up?"

"Have you told Mum yet?" Ferb asked. Phineas eyes widened and he shook his head. Ferb laughed.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually, you know."

"I know. But as her last child getting married, I think I'll wait till lunch time."

"What do you think about blue and green for the colors?" Phineas asked a few weeks later. He and Isabella were beginning to plan their wedding. They had already picked a date sometime next June and now they were working on the details.

"I'm not too sure about green," Isabella said. Phineas could hear her shuffling papers on her end of the line. They had decided to do most of their planning over the phone in order to make sure Phineas's sister Candace didn't go into to a crazy planning mode. "It's sort of the color of your brother's hair."

"True," Phineas said, shifting his phone to his other hand. "What about red and black. Red for my hair, black for yours."

"That sounds good," Isabella said. "They definitely work well together. But I think they are too gothic. It seems like something Vanessa would choose."

"Yeah," Phineas said, groaning. How did the task of picking two colors become so difficult?

"I know this is difficult," Isabella said. "Do you want to work on the guest list while I figure out the colors?"

"Sure," Phineas said. "That should be easy. I'll stop by your mom's house later to pick up the addresses of your family members. You can pick the colors."

"Let me do that Phineas." Phineas groaned and spun his chair around.

"Candace," Phineas said, "we can do this on our own. I have to go Isabella. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too Phineas," Isabella said. Phineas smiled and hung up, giving full attention to his sister.

"Why can't I help Phineas?" Candace asked. "Ten years ago you asked me to plan your wedding, remember?"

"Yeah," Phineas said. "But ten years ago you were not seven months pregnant with twins and on bed rest. You need to stay calm."

"I can stay calm," Candace said as she sat down on Phineas's bed. "In fact, I can do all the planning in bed."

"I have no doubt that you can," Phineas said, walking over and sitting next to his sister. "But too much stress can cause a premature birth. That isn't good for multiple births, especially since one of them is smaller than the other."

"But I want to help," Candace said.

"You can help after the births," Phineas said. "You are due in two months and you still have to take care of Amanda. That's a lot on your plate. Don't add a wedding onto that, okay?"

"Okay," Candace said, hugging her brother. "When did you become the older sibling?"

"I don't know," Phineas said, smiling, "but I'm really not liking it." Two siblings laughed at this. After they had calmed down, Phineas helped Candace down the stairs and led her to the couch. There, on her brother's orders, she gave Phineas tips on planning the wedding, instead of actually making plans.

"I think we should incorporate some of our adventures," Phineas said, after the two of them had talked for two hours. "But I also think we should incorporate Isabella's heritage as well."

"A Mexican, Jewish, and crazy brother wedding," Candace said, lifting her feet onto the coffee table. "This wedding is going to be a nightmare to plan. It's a good thing I'm _not_ planning this wedding."

"Told you," Phineas said, smiling. "But you can help in a couple of months."

"Pass," Candace said. Phineas laughed but before he could say anything more, the phone rang.

"Hang on," Phineas said, still laughing. "Hello, Flynn residence, Phineas speaking," Phineas said when he picked up the phone.

"Mr. Flynn?" A voice on the other end said.

"Yes," Phineas asked. "Who's speaking?"

"This is Chief Romani of the Danville Police," the voice said. "I am calling on behalf of your fiancée Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"What?" Phineas asked, gasping the phone harder. "What happened? Where is she? Can I speak to her?"

"I'm afraid she's been kidnapped," Chief Romani said.

"What?" Phineas exclaimed, almost dropping the phone. "But I just talked to her. How did this happen so fast?"

"Things happen quickly in Danville," the chief answered. "According to accounts, Isabella was at work when she was abducted. She was eating lunch in her cubicle looking through bridal magazines when her co-worker, who was eating with her at the time, went to the bathroom. When she came back, Isabella was gone."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two hours ago," Chief Romani said. "The co-worker told me you were the last person other than herself to speak to Isabella. We figured you needed to know."

"Why did it take you this long to contact me?" Phineas yelled. Candace, who had been watching her brother throughout the phone conversation, recoiled at the volume of her brother's voice. He never raised his voice unless he was very upset.

"We just realized she was kidnapped," the chief said. "At first it was believed she just left for a little bit but after an hour, the co-worker called us and we checked the tape. It had been tampered with. An inspection of the back door revealed evidence of a struggle. We think Isabella was trying to run away but her kidnapper was too powerful."

"Do you have any leads?" Phineas asked.

"No," the chief said. "Did Isabella have any enemies?"

"No," Phineas said. "Everyone loved her. She's the sweetest girl in Danville."

"We've been speaking with Isabella's parents and they told us you and Isabella are engaged. Is there any possibility you have enemies that might want to get back at you?"

"No," Phineas said, "I-"

"Mr. Flynn?" the chief asked when Phineas stopped talking mid-sentence. "Are you still there?"

"I know who took her," Phineas said. Phineas could hear the chief telling him to wait but he didn't listen. He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"Phineas," Candace asked as she watched her brother jump off the couch. "What's going on?"

"Isabella's been kidnapped," Phineas said. "I'm going to go get her back."

"What?" Candace asked, slowly getting up. "Phineas stop!" But Phineas wasn't listening. He ran into the kitchen and knocked on the fridge five times. He opened it up and instead of the inside of the fridge, there was a chute. He jumped inside and felt himself sliding under the ground. He heard the fridge door close behind him and he knew Candace couldn't follow him.

"Phineas!" Candace called as she waddled into the kitchen. "Phineas where are you?" When she got no answer, she pulled out her cellphone and started dialing her mother's number. "Oh Phineas," Candace whispered as she waited for someone to answer, "please don't do anything rash."

* * *

**Who do you think kidnapped Isabella? Really it could be anyone. I had a lot of choices but in the end I narrowed it down to two. Then, of course, narrowed it down some more. May update later today or tomorrow. Not sure yet!**

**~AvatarRikki**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tremble before me Perry the Platypus as I unleash the Sleepinator. It will cause everyone, except for myself of course, to fall asleep. And while they are all unconscious, I will take over the TRI-STATE AREA!"

"_Grrr!_"

"Don't give me that look Perry the Platypus, this is a good plan. How can people stop me from ruling if they aren't even awake?" The tied up platypus made another noise and the evil scientist just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Perry the Platypus, that is of no concern to me at the moment. Now watch as everyone falls into a deep slumber that only I can control." The scientist pressed a button but before he could fire the device, a flying contraption came barreling through the window, taking the Sleepinator with it.

"Phineas Flynn," the scientist screamed. "What are-" But the scientist never got to finish his sentence for Phineas had tackled him, pinning him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Phineas growled, pushing against the scientist's neck. "I'm warning you Dr. D. You better answer me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, though with the pressure on his neck it came out very soft.

"You're lying," Phineas said, pushing harder. Dr. Doofenshmirtz squeaked as more pain was added. His face was beginning to go purple. "An enemy of mine took her. Since my platypus is you arch-enemy, that makes me your enemy too, even if my step-brother is your son-in-law."

"_Grrr!_"

"He took her, Perry, he took her," Phineas said, tears forming in his eyes. His voice was beginning to break. "And now-hic-now he won't tell me where she is."

"Hey Dad, Perry, did you hear-whoa. What's going on here?" Perry and Doofenshmirtz turned to look at the source of the speaker. Phineas, however, kept his hand on Doof's neck, though his grip had somewhat loosened.

"Phineas let go of my dad," Vanessa said, coming up behind her brother-in-law and placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"No, he took her," Phineas repeated, pushing harder again.

"He didn't Phineas," Vanessa said, grabbing Phineas's hand and gently prying it open. Phineas let her and soon his hand was off Doof's neck. She then guided the hand back to the side of his body. "He's been here all day working on his invention. He was fighting Perry when she was taken. He didn't do it."

"Did what?" Doof asked, coughing. "Took who? What's going on?"

"Isabella's been kidnapped Dad," Vanessa said, hugging Phineas. "No one has any idea where she is or who took her."

"_Grrr!_"

"Perry the Platypus, how did you get out of my trap?" Perry rolled his eyes and walked over to where his owner stood, sobbing.

"Thank you Perry," Phineas said, giving his pet a pat on the head. "But I doubt even the OWCA could find her."

"_Grrr!_"

"Perry's right Phineas," Vanessa said. "Have a little faith."

"I lost her," Phineas said. "I was on the phone with her mere minutes before she was taken. If I had just kept talking to her-"

"Phineas," Vanessa said, "there was no way you could have known that."

"But I-I was working on a crystal ball that would tell the future," Phineas choked. "If I had only finished it last week like I was supposed to-"

"Phineas!" Vanessa screamed. "You are talking nonsense. No one can see the future."

"Well, yeah," Phineas said, wiping his eyes. "They don't have the crystal ball I'm working on."

"Oh Phineas," Vanessa said, hugging her brother-in-law again. "Please have faith. The OWCA will do everything they can to find Isabella. You know Pinky won't rest till his owner is found, and Perry won't stop until you're happy again."

"I-hic-I guess you're right," Phineas said, slowly getting up.

"Does this mean I can't take over the tri-state area right now?"


	6. Chapter 6

The dripping was annoying her to no end, though that annoying drip was the least of Isabella-Garcia Shapiro's problems. At the moment she was tied up in a dark room with no lights, no people, and no sounds except for the annoying drip-drip of that water somewhere nearby. She was in deep trouble. The last thing she remembered was eating a bite of her sandwich. A weird thing to remember before you pass out but that was what she remembered.

A clicking sound made Isabella gasp and turn her head in the direction where she believed it was coming from. A few more clicking sounds and a bright light appeared, blinding Isabella for a few seconds. As she tried to blink to get her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of lighting, she could hear a voice chuckling.

"Who's there?" Isabella asked, looking towards where the lighting was coming from. She could barely make out the silhouette of what looked to be a tall young man. She squinted to see if she could see any more details but the light was too bright in her eyes for her to see anything.

"What a beautiful young woman I have in my company tonight," the man said, his voice deep and mysterious. It reminded her of the darkness she was in moments ago. There didn't seem to be an accent. It was more of a neutral accent at least. Unfortunately for Isabella, there was no way of telling who this man was. Most people know who their captors are. Isabella wondered if she did as well.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked. The man laughed again.

"You are very smart Ms. Garcia-Shapiro," the man said. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out on your own."

"I'm not that smart," she replied. "In fact, I have no idea who you are so if you can just let me go, no harm will come to you."

"Nice try," the man said. "Now, I'm sure you are starving."

"I wouldn't eat anything you gave me," Isabella said, spitting in his direction. Isabella knew she had got him that time for after hearing a growl, Isabella felt him slap her cheek hard.

"Are you really going to try that with me you little girl?" the man said, grabbing Isabella's hair by the roots and pulling her head up. Even with the close proximity, Isabella could still not see anything new about her captor.

"Please stop," Isabella said.

"No," her captor said. Before Isabella could do anything else she felt a sharp pain go across her shoulder. She screamed from the touch of his cold hands and the sting of the wound he was creating. As soon as it began, it was over. Isabella felt the grip on her hair vanish and she fell down to the floor.

"You are my prize," the man whispered into Isabella's ear. "You do as I say, understand?"

"I will not do as you say," Isabella seethed. The man roared and slapped her on the back of the head. Then he kicked the side of her body and walked out the door.

"Then you will not be getting dinner," the man said. "However there is some water in the corner."

"How am I supposed to drink it?" Isabella asked, forgetting that she was supposed to be angry with her captor. At the moment, all she could think about was how thirsty she was…and how much she needed to go to the bathroom.

"You are not only my prize, dear Isabella," the man said. "You are also my pet." Isabella gasped as she watched the now laughing man close the door, taking the remaining light with him. Once he was gone, Isabella began to sob. She had never cried like this, not even when she was younger. But now she was trapped by a sick and evil man with little hope of getting out.

"Oh Phineas," Isabella whispered, so her captor could not hear her. "Where are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had disappeared. The Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or OWCA, had sent out many of its top agents in order to find the young woman. Perry and Isabella's dog Pinky were two of those operatives. No one worked harder than those two in trying to find Isabella. Pinky wanted his owner back safe and sound. Perry wanted his owner to be happy and not off in his room alone, without any company whatsoever.

"How is he?"

"Please tell me that is a rhetorical question."

"Sorry Ferb. I just wanted to know if he has been getting better."

"It's been three days and no one has anything new. I don't even think I would be okay if I was in his situation."

"You'd better not be."

"Shut up Vanessa."

"I can hear you guys out there, you know." Ferb sighed and pushed open the door to his brother's bedroom.

"Sorry Phineas," Ferb said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't need to side-step around me," Phineas said. He was sitting on his bed, hugging on to a stuffed bear that really needed to be cleaned. He looked like he hadn't showered in days, and he probably hadn't. His hair was messy, his teeth were a pale yellow, and there was a weak scent of B.O. in the air.

"Of course we don't," Vanessa said. "You are perfectly fine here…in your room…with little food…and _no shower_!"

"Easy Vanessa," Ferb said, patting his now fuming wife on the back. "I don't think this is helping him."

"It's been three days," Phineas said. "Where is Isabella?"

"Pinky says the tracking device in Isabella's earing has been disabled," Vanessa said. "Agent W found it buried in the forest a few miles from her work."

"That was the only way the OWCA could find her," Phineas said, tears forming in his eyes.

"That is only one of the ways," Ferb said.

"Ferb is right Phineas," Vanessa said. "Agent E is searching the skies for any signs of Isabella and don't forget that the police and many of the land agents are searching the ground. There is nowhere in this city that they can hide someone without us finding them." Suddenly a beeping broke apart their conversation. The wall in front of Phineas's bed opened to reveal a TV screen with the face of Major Monogram of the OWCA staring back at them.

"Mr. Flynn," Major Monogram said, in his low, monotone voice.

"Yes Sir?" Phineas asked, standing up.

"As much as this organization understands how important your girlfriend is to you, we cannot keep sending out agents to find a girl that is long since gone."

"What?" Phineas, Ferb, and Vanessa exclaimed.

"Sir, you didn't tell me you were going to say that," an alarmed voice off-screen said. "You said you were going to offer your condolences."

"Well I changed my mind Carl," Major Monogram said, turning to look at where Carl was standing. "Aren't I entitled to that?"

"I suppose so Sir," Carl began but was cut off by Phineas yelling.

"You can't do that," Phineas said. "We need to find Isabella."

"But the OWCA doesn't need to," Major Monogram said. "We have _allowed_ you to keep your memories of your pet being a secret agent after Agent P told you…again."

"Again?" Phineas said, raising his eyebrow. "What do you mean, _again_?"

"Anyway," Major Monogram said, clearing his throat. "We let you keep your memories; we let Doof keep his memories after Vanessa told him when Ferb told her so we owe you nothing."

"What about Pinky?" Phineas asked.

"We will find him a new home," Major Monogram said. "If the OWCA couldn't find her in three days then she is gone forever. I am sorry Phineas. But this must be done." With that, the screen went black and retreated back into the wall.

"They can't do that," Vanessa said. "You can't do that," she screamed, pounding on the area of the wall where the screen had vanished.

"Don't worry Phineas," Ferb said, putting a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Now what do we do?" Phineas asked, his voice quieter than Ferb had ever heard it.

"You get cleaned up," Ferb replied, looking at the wall in front of him

"What?" Phineas asked, looking at his brother.

"Get cleaned up and meet us in the kitchen. _We're_ going to find Isabella."

"I don't know about this Ferb."

"Come on Phineas. I never saw you as a person who would just let the police take care of things." Phineas looked over to where his sister-in-law was standing and gave her a sad smile.

"That's because Isabella was my inspiration," Phineas said. "Everything I did was for her." Phineas looked over to where his brother was standing, staring out at the skyline of Danville. At the moment, the trio was waiting, on the top of a three story building, for the last person to leave the building of the Danville Gazette. Ferb figured that the best place to start was at the scene of the crime.

"There goes Annette," Vanessa said. Phineas turned to see the blond editor locking up the front door of the building and walking towards her car.

"Isabella liked to work late," Phineas said, barely moving his lips as he said it. "She was usually the last one to leave. Sometimes she and Annette left together."

"Now we know the building is empty," Ferb said. He went over to the edge of the roof and grabbed the rope already tied to a flag pole. Taking a deep breath, he began repelling down the side of the building. "Come along Flynn," he said, gesturing with his hand brother to follow him. Once Phineas had landed on the ground next to his brother, Vanessa did the same.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?" Vanessa asked as Phineas took a paper clip out of her pocket and placed it in the keyhole.

"Psh, do I know how to pick a lock," Phineas said, stepping back and opening the door. "Can you believe her?" he asked his brother.

"You'd think she'd know us better by now," Ferb teased.

"Shut up you two," Vanessa said, pushing past them. Phineas and Ferb chuckled and followed the adult Goth into the building.

"Does this place have an alarm?" Phineas asked, closing the door behind them.

"No," Ferb said, turning his flashlight on and shinning it down the dark corridor. "If there was it would have already sounded."

"What about a silent one?" Phineas asked, turning on his own flashlight.

"I would have heard it through my ear piece," Ferb said, pointing to his ear where a skin-colored ball was stuck in his ear.

"Why do you even have that right now?"

"For situations like this, of course. Now Vanessa, find the tapes and bring them to me. The police would have taken the originals but there are always copies somewhere on the computer. Phineas, you'll come with me and we'll check out Isabella's desk together, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now split up," Ferb said. Vanessa nodded and ran off to do her part while Ferb and Phineas walked to Isabella's desk.

"So what were you planning as a theme?" Ferb asked, picking up a bridal magazine with green aliens on the cover.

"I don't know," Phineas said, shrugging his shoulders. "Something exotic, I guess. We never talked about a theme, per se. It was mostly just colors and venues."

"Well most of these magazines definitely have an _exotic_ theme, I suppose," Ferb said, picking up another magazine, this one with a spider monkey and a capuchin on the cover. "Maybe Isabella was taken by a disgruntled bride who didn't want her wedding to be upstaged by some nobody from Danville."

"She's _not_ a NOBODY!" Phineas yelled, slamming Isabella's copy of _The Fireside Girls' Handbook_ onto her desk.

"I know she's not!" Ferb said, holding his hands up. "Just calm down before somebody hears you."

"Hello? Is somebody there?" Phineas's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It was Carlton Williams, the janitor for the building. How could they forget about him?

"Come on," Ferb whispered, grabbing Phineas's arm and pulling him to the ground. "We can't be seen." Phineas nodded and started crawling towards the door.

"Hello?" Carlton asked again. Phineas and Ferb continued to crawl towards the door as Carlton made his way towards the desks in the back. "I know someone is in here. I heard voices. Don't you dare try anything. I have pepper spray." Ferb rolled his eyes. By this moment, the two brothers had made it to the door. After getting into the hallway, they got up and started running towards the exit only to be cut off by a figure in dark. Ferb jumped back in surprise.

"Vanessa," Ferb said, trying to catch his breath. "You gave me a fright. I thought I told you not to do that."

"Well I wouldn't be rushing if _someone_ had memorized Carlton's schedule," his wife said, punching him in the arm. Ferb rubbed where her fist connected with flesh.

"Fine," he said. "Did you get the tapes?"

"Who has tapes anymore?" Vanessa said, holding up a small memory card.

"Good," Phineas said, grabbing his sister-in-law's hand and pulling her out the door. "We need to get out of here before Carlton finds us."

"Good idea," Ferb said, running behind them. They did not stop running till they had gotten to an internet café a few blocks away from the office.

"Ready to see what's on those videos?" Ferb asked, walking into the café and taking out his cell phone.

"I don't know," Phineas said, but Ferb was already putting the card into his phone.

"Whoa," Ferb said.

"What? What is it Ferb?" Phineas asked, trying to get a look at his brother's phone from over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Ferb said, shocked. "I am not getting anything."

"Can't you try some video trick?" Phineas asked.

"I'm trying," Ferb said, punching the keys on his phone. "All of the tricks are not working. Not even the ones that I created."

"So what does that mean?" Vanessa asked, resting her chin on her husband's shoulder.

"It means we have nothing," Phineas said, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Nothing?" Vanessa asked, her eyes widening at the thought.

Nothing," Ferb confirmed.

* * *

**I personally love those last lines of Ferb. But then again, I'm the writer so that's not saying much. So, I've noticed that I've been uploading the chapters in groups of three everytime I get on the Doc Manager. Why? I have no clue. But I'm going to continue to do that. Why? I have no clue about that either. But I do want to give a break between each chapter just to slow things down. Some notes though, just to clarify, Agent E is an eagle agent and Agent W is a worm agent. I don't know if that is in the show or not so I'll say it just in case.**

**~AvatarRikki**


	8. Chapter 8

The dripping continued as Isabella sat there in the dark, cold and alone. As she picked apart the pieces of bread and ate them without the use of her hands, she wondered what her fiancé was doing right then. Isabella knew how Phineas got whenever he was worried. He probably dropped everything he was doing in order to find her. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't even sleep, till he brought her home safe and sound.

"He probably stopped showering too," Isabella said to herself between bites. The strange man had only come a few times since the first encounter in order to give her more food and water and to gawk at her. It made her sick just thinking of the things he told her. She was glad she couldn't see the way he looked when he stared at her. That was one image Isabella was sure she never wanted to see.

Suddenly, the door opened and the man was there again. He didn't seem like a man with a guilty conscience. From what Isabella could see or sense, he seemed pretty well groomed. His hair wasn't flying out everywhere and he always seemed to be in nice clothes, like a casual suit of some sort. No t-shirts or ripped jeans. This was a guy that showered every day and not even kidnapping a young woman would make him mess up his daily ritual.

"I see we have begun eating again," the man said. "That is good. You were getting too skinny." Isabella rolled her eyes. She had given up yelling at the guy. She knew it wasn't going to do. Instead she did what any other reporter would do: she went digging for the facts.

"So am I just going to sit in here for the rest of my life?" Isabella asked casually. She took another bite of the bread and looked up to where she believed the man's face was. Unfortunately, the light was still too bright and she had to look away again.

"I'm not going to parade you around town, if that's what you're asking," he replied. Isabella was sure he was smirking right now. "Actually, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you. Right now I'm still savoring the fact that you're all mine."

"But what about malnutrition or atrophy?" Isabella asked. "Or better yet vitamin D. You can't keep giving me bread and water. Plus I need fresh air and sunlight too. I'm going to die in here and it will be all your fault."

The man did not answer her and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Isabella sighed and collapsed back on the floor. She knew she wasn't going to get atrophy, at least not right away. As long as she got up and stretched a couple of times a day she should be fine. However she had no control over her air or her food. She knew she wasn't going to be getting out of here very soon but there was something about this whole situation that was bothering her. Something didn't make sense, and she had no idea what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since Isabella's abduction and still nothing new had been found. Pinky had run away from the OWCA and his new family. Carl believed he had set off to find Isabella on his own. Perry had also not been seen for a few days. Ferb and Phineas believed he was helping Pinky and they were fine with that. Since being evil was no fun without a nemesis to thwart your plans, Professor Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz had decided to go on a hiatus until Isabella was found. Meanwhile, Ferb was working constantly on the video tape trying to find something new.

"Anything yet?" Vanessa asked her husband, coming up behind him and kissing him on the top of the head.

"Nothing," Ferb said. "It is as if the entire thing is encrypted. If I could only crack the code, then we would probably be able to see a clear picture instead of this rubbish." He banged his hand on the desk and put his head in his hands. Vanessa sighed and began rubbing his shoulders.

"You're doing your best," Vanessa said. "Maybe you should try something different. Look for clues other than the video tape."

"Like what?" the young British man asked, turning to his wife. Vanessa sighed and sat next to her husband.

"Well, why not make a suspect list," Vanessa said. "Start with the obvious, who would want Isabella? Try to think of the motive." Ferb sighed but Vanessa knew the wheels in his head were turning.

"Someone who wanted money?" Ferb guessed. "Phineas does have some money but not a lot. I doubt that's the motive."

"Good," Vanessa said, scooting closer. "Keep going."

"It could be revenge but there is no one in this world who could hate Phineas," Ferb said. "He is just too nice."

"Alright, we can come back to that, what else?" Vanessa said.

"Isabella was about to get married to Phineas," Ferb said. "Maybe someone was jealous."

"That would make sense," Vanessa said. "I bet a lot of girls were upset because Phineas was becoming more unavailable."

"Or maybe it was because Isabella was now unavailable," Ferb said, snapping his fingers.

"You're saying a guy kidnapped Isabella because he couldn't be with her?" Vanessa asked, raising her eyebrows. "Why didn't he just kidnap Phineas and marry Isabella himself?"

"Isabella would never marry anyone other than Phineas, even if he was gone for good," Ferb explained. "Now we just have to figure out who was obsessed with Isabella."

"Didn't Baljeet have a crush on Isabella?" Vanessa asked. Ferb nodded but then shook his head.

"I think he did but he was with me when it happened," Ferb said. "We were working on a sonic screwdriver when she was kidnapped."

"A sonic screwdriver?" Vanessa asked, an amused expression on her face.

"Why yes my love," Ferb said, pulling her closer to him. Vanessa laughed. "Sonic screwdrivers are _cool_."

"Okay, okay," Vanessa said between giggles. "I believe you. Now who else would want Isabella, Buford?"

"No, he was at a wrestling conference in Sacramento at the time," Ferb said. "He couldn't do it either."

"Phineas maybe," Vanessa said. At this, Ferb jumped up and stared angrily at his wife. If looks could kill, Vanessa would have dropped dead in an instant.

"Are you saying my brother did this?" Ferb yelled. Vanessa jumped and touched her husband's shoulder.

"No Ferb," Vanessa said. "I was trying to make a list and make sure everyone we knew was crossed off it. I know Phineas would never have done that. It would make absolutely no sense. I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't know why I did."

"It's okay," Ferb said, sitting back down. Vanessa took the seat beside him again. "I have to admit it did cross my mind once. He has been prone to breakdowns. But he is my brother and I know he would never do anything like that."

"True," Vanessa said. After that, they said nothing more. They just sat in silence, both trying to think of Isabella's obsessed abductor. Finally, Vanessa broke the silence. "I've got nothing. Can you think of anyone else who might be obsessed with Isabella?" Vanessa looked at her still silent husband. She could tell he was still thinking. "Ferb? You still there?"

"I think I figured it out," Ferb said, his face emotionless and his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Really, who?" Vanessa asked. She was on the edge of her seat in anticipation for what her husband had to say next.

"He's not obsessed with Isabella?" Ferb said, finally looking at his wife. They locked eyes and Vanessa saw how much sadness was inside them. "He's obsessed with us."

"Are you insane?" Phineas asked when they had all gathered around Ferb's dining room table. When Ferb had figured out who kidnapped Isabella, he called everyone over. Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa, Candace, and Jeremy were looking at Ferb like he had sprouted a second head. To believe that what Ferb said was the truth would be, like what Phineas said, insane.

"I know it sounds far-fetched but you must hear me out Phineas," Ferb said. "It all makes sense."

"No it doesn't" Phineas said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"You know, now that I'm starting to think about it, it does seem to be obvious."

"Thank you Buford," Ferb said, nodding towards his big friend.

"Well I agree with Phineas," Baljeet said. "It is completely implausible."

"Thank you Baljeet," Phineas said, nodding at his young, Indian friend.

"What makes you so sure it's Irving, Ferb?" Candace asked her step-brother.

"He has always been obsessed with me and Phineas," Ferb said. "But lately it seems he has become more obsessed with Phineas. His new scrapbook is filled with pictures of Phineas. I'm barely in it at all."

"So you think Irving kidnapped Isabella in order to make her a piece of his scrapbook?" Jeremy asked. Ferb nodded. "Man, that's whack."

"Oh I love it when you use slang that is no longer in style," Candace said, batting her eyelashes at her husband.

"Well we don't," Buford said. "So could you please keep your early 21st century lingo to yourself?"

"Anyway," Vanessa said, "Ferb has already found a warehouse Irving owns. It's rundown, hasn't been used in a while. It's also on the outskirts of town."

"So what are we going to do?" Buford asked.

"Wait a second?" Phineas asked. "Do we all really believe Irving abducted Isabella? He is our friend."

"Exactly," Baljeet said. "How would you feel if Irving were accusing you of abducting Isabella?"

"But I didn't abduct Isabella," Ferb said.

"Exactly," Baljeet said. "Friends would never abduct other friends. It is completely illogical."

"I think we should at least check out this warehouse Baljeet," Ferb said. "Irving had no alibi for the time. He's the only person we know who is good with cameras, other than myself and Phineas. We have to do this. We don't have much time. If Isabella's alive-"

"You're right Ferb," Phineas said solemnly. "We have to do this. What's the plan?"

"Vanessa and I will sneak into the warehouse," Ferb answered. "While the rest of you will keep Irving busy."

"But I should come with you," Phineas said. Ferb shook his head.

"No Phineas," Ferb replied. "Your emotions would get in the way. Vanessa and I are the most capable of ninja skills. I was trained in ninjutsu when I was eleven."

"Please," Phineas begged. Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," he replied. "Isabella will be in your arms before you know it."

* * *

**So now we have a suspect. But do you agree with Ferb or Phineas. Is Team Phineas or Team Ferb? Oh dear, I can't believe I typed that and am letting it stay there. I hope you get the Doctor Who reference. I love that show and I was trying to find an impossible device to make that Phineas and Ferb would be able to accomplish and a sonic screwdriver was on the list I was reading. Next chapter will come up soon.**

**~AvatarRikki**


	10. Chapter 10

As the sun once again rose on the quiet city of Danville, six adults were alert and wide awake. Each knew that this day was more important than the weather was letting on. While it seemed like it would be a calm and uneventful day, those six people knew that the day was going to be anything but uneventful.

"How much longer Ferb?" Phineas asked, leaning over to look at his brother's watch.

"We usually start inventions at around seven," Ferb said, "which is in thirty minutes."

"I can't wait that long," Phineas said, throwing his hands in the air. "I want this over with as quickly as possible."

"I know you do," Ferb said, putting an arm on Phineas's shoulder. "But any change in our routine will tip Irving off. We have to make this as normal as possible."

"Ok," Phineas said, taking a deep breath. "Run the plan by me again."

"Vanessa and I are going to take a walk to the park with _Perry_," Ferb said, winking when he said his pet platypus's name. "We'll walk past where Irving work's and casually mention what you're up to today. You, Buford, and Baljeet will be working on the invention. At around ten Candace will come outside and start yelling."

"I'll make sure she's awake by then," Jeremy said. Ferb nodded in understanding.

"Good," Ferb said. He turned to Phineas. "After you're finished, you'll ask if anyone would like to play with the invention. Irving won't be able to pass it up. But you have to make sure he doesn't leave for any reason. Got it?" Ferb asked.

"Yes sir," Phineas said, mock saluting his British brother.

"Shut up," Ferb said, smiling. Phineas laughed and put his hand back down.

"One final question," Phineas said.

"What?"

"Should the chess set be muggle or wizard?"

* * *

"Do you think Phineas will be okay on his own?" Vanessa asked, her arm linked around her husband's.

"I'm sure he will be," Ferb replied. "Don't you think so Perry?" Both adults looked down at the leashed platypus who only grrrd in response.

"So where are we supposed to say the line?" Vanessa asked.

"Right up here," Ferb said, pointing ahead of them. "He works at the photography store."

"I can't believe he has been spying on Phineas for the past ten years," Vanessa said. "Why is he so obsessed?"

"Who knows," Ferb said. "I think there's something wrong in his head."

"I can't believe what Phineas is doing today!" Vanessa suddenly exclaimed.

"Well, at least he is finally acting like his own self," Ferb replied.

"Yes, but to make a life-size moving chess set is a bit extreme don't you think?" Vanessa replied as they passed by the shop.

"_Grrr_!"

"See Perry agrees with me!"

"Perry's a platypus, he doesn't do much."

"He agrees with me at least," Vanessa said. "We have a special connection."

"Fine whatever," Ferb said. "But we need to be careful, Irving could be dangerous."

"Oh come on," Vanessa said. They had finished with the first part of their mission and now they were back on their original topic. "It's Irving we're talking about."

"But what if Irving kidnapped Isabella," Ferb said. "That makes him dangerous."

"True," Vanessa said, looking behind her. "Do you think he fell for it?"

Before Ferb could reply, a ring came from his pocket. Ferb took out his phone and read the new text.

_Irving's here. Let the games begin._

* * *

**_Harry Potter reference. Sorry, couldn't resist._**


	11. Chapter 11

Phineas was nervous. Anyone could tell. He was nervous about inventing something without his brother helping him out. He was nervous about whether the game will put a strain on Candace, causing his nieces or nephews to come early. He was nervous about the plan and if it would work. But most importantly, he was nervous about seeing the state Isabella was in once Ferb found her. Would she be well fed, clean, healthy? Or would she be…?

"I do not think you should be thinking about those things Phineas," Baljeet said. "It will only cause you to grow more gray hairs."

"Red heads don't get gray hairs Baljeet," Phineas said, shaking his head of all bad thoughts and turning back to the giant rook piece he was hanging off. He took out his screwdriver and began tightening a screw on the door to the inside controls. "Plus, I don't think you're allowed to wear a mind reading helmet while playing chess."

"It is not for playing chess," Baljeet said, taking the green helmet off his head. "I can beat all of you with my hands tied behind my back."

"That would be easy Baljeet since these things are voice activated," Phineas said, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh," Baljeet said, annoyed. "Ferb said you would do this."

"Do what?"

"Change the subject," Baljeet said. "He told me to wear the helmet to make sure your head was not full of bad thoughts. You need to be focusing on the task at hand."

"I can think and work at the same time," Phineas said, still tightening the screw on the door.

"Really," Baljeet asked, "because you are screwing it in the wrong way." Phineas looked at the screw and sighed. "Righty tighty…"

"Lefty loosey," Phineas finished. "I know, I know." He then began tightening the screw the right way.

"You are truly lost without Isabella, aren't you," Baljeet said.

"More like I'm lost without Ferb," Phineas said. But before he could say any more, he heard a rustling in the bushes. "Hello Irving, would you like to join us?" A girlish squeal took the rustling's place and Irving came bouncing out of the bush.

"Really, I can?" Irving said, clapping his hands.

"Yeah sure, why not," Phineas said, clearly not liking having to trick his friend.

"Phineas, what are you doing out here? You know Mom said you had to keep quiet while I'm on bed rest."

"Hi Candace," Phineas said, lowering himself to the ground. "Do you want to join us too? We're about to start a rousing game of chess."

"Ooh, I love chess," Irving said, jumping up and down.

"Why do you think we're doing this?" Buford mumbled. Baljeet nudged him in the arm, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Boring," Candace said.

"But it's life-size," Phineas said. "What could be more exciting than life-size, team chess?"

"Everything else in the- wow, is that a throne?" Candace asked as her eyes landed on the queen.

"Yeah," Phineas said. "Whoever's the queen gets to be in charge."

"I call the white queen," Candace said, pushing her brother out of the way as she began waddling towards the royal chair.

"Ooh, can I be the black knight?" Irving asked.

"Sure," Phineas said. "You can be whatever you want." Irving squealed once again and ran off to his piece.

"I call white bishop," Baljeet said as Buford ran towards the black rook.

"I guess I'll be referee then," Phineas said, taking out his phone to text his brother.

_Irving's here_, Phineas typed on his phone. _Let the games begin!_

Send!

* * *

**The red head thing comes from my dad, who has red hair. He told my mum when they were dating that red head's don't get gray hairs. Red heads do get gray hairs of course but its harder to see them than if the gray hairs were in a mass of black or brown hair. Sorry for the short chapters that have been popping up recently.**


	12. Chapter 12

The outskirts of Danville were said to be the home of monstrous creatures created by an old science factory that was there years ago. But in reality, it was just a place where people felt they could dump their trash. Though the rumors of mutant creatures had died out years ago, many still didn't venture outside of the city limits because of all the trash.

"Why would anyone have property out here?" Vanessa asked as she stepped over an old tire. Ferb just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk forward. "Why haven't you and Phineas made some invention to clean all this up?"

"We tried to," Ferb replied, "when we were five. But we didn't have enough supplies so the plan fell through. We haven't tried since then."

"Maybe when we get Isabella back you guys could try again," Vanessa said, jumping over a broken microwave. She could hear Perry doing the same thing behind her.

"Yeah," Ferb said. "Maybe." After that, there was silence. No one was in the mood to talk. All they wanted to do was to find Isabella and get her home.

"Is that it?" Vanessa asked as they arrived at a clearing. Ferb nodded. Vanessa whistled at the sight. A three-story building stood in the middle of the clearing with tall grass all around it. The small parking lot around it had weeds growing through the cracks. The building itself was covered in kudzu. It was hard to tell what color it was, or if there was any building underneath it at all.

"We better start moving," Ferb said. "Baljeet and Candace are going to keep the game going as long as possible but there's no telling when Irving will get back."

* * *

Isabella was exhausted. She had not seen her captor since early this morning when he had given her some bread and water. Usually he was in here much more than that. By now he would have been in here five times already. At first she was curious as to where he could be but then became afraid that she was connecting with him and quickly stopped caring. She had heard about captives who fell in love with their abductors and she wasn't going to be one of those girls.

"I love Phineas," she said. "I love Phineas." Every time she had those kinds of thoughts, she'd repeat those words. They always reminded her that she was strong. She was going to live to see her wedding day even if it killed her. Okay, maybe not _kill_ her.

But even she knew that her days were almost up. She could feel herself hallucinating from the lack of nutrition and she couldn't help but notice that the more she tried to get herself to stretch, the more she fell back down in exhaustion. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. Soon, she wouldn't be able to feed herself. Once that happened…no, she wasn't going to think about that.

"I love you Phineas," Isabella said. "I love you so much." With those words, she fell quickly asleep.

* * *

"So what should we do first?" Vanessa asked after they had made it across the abandoned parking lot.

"Irving's probably got booby-traps on the first and third floor and Isabella on the second floor," Ferb replied. "If we can somehow bypass those two floors, we should be good."

"Okay," Vanessa said. "How are we going to do that?"

"I can try to break the security code on the first floor but it may take some time," Ferb said. "If it's anything like the videos we may have a problem. But you and Perry can go up to the roof and crawl through the air ducts to the second floor."

"Sounds good," Vanessa said. "But what about you Ferb?"

"I'll stay down here and work on the security system," Ferb replied. "Isabella will be in no condition to climb the air ducts once we find her. We'll need to have another exit strategy."

"Aye aye, captain!" Vanessa said, saluting her husband. Taking out her grappling gun, she shot it up into the air. After hearing the satisfying clink of metal hitting brick, she flew up. Perry also saluted his owner and followed his arch nemesis's daughter.

"Why does everyone feel the need to salute me?" Ferb said to himself as he began trying to decode the door.

* * *

"Rook to D-7," Candace said, sending her white rook forward.

"Nice battery attack Candace," Phineas said, cheering on his sister.

"Not bad," Irving said. "Not bad at all. Queen to D-7." Everyone watched as Irving's queen took Candace's rook. Jeremy and Buford oohed in pity as the rook was vaporized but Candace, Baljeet, and Phineas only smiled.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you Irving," Phineas said.

"Done what?" the young adult asked.

"Candace I believe it is your turn," Phineas said, ignoring Irving's question.

"Bishop to D-7," Candace said. Irving's eyes widened as he watched his queen get obliterated.

"Wonderful use of the clearance sacrifice Candace," Baljeet said from the piece Candace had just sent forward. "Just make sure to keep me safe. I do not want to be vaporized too."

"Don't worry Baljeet," Phineas said. "Anyone on the pieces will be transported safely to the edge of the board." Phineas watched as Baljeet sighed with relief and reminded Irving that it was his turn.

"Any idea when Ferb's supposed to get back?" Jeremy whispered.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon," Phineas said. "Candace is doing better than I thought she would. This game may not last much longer."

* * *

"Well Perry the Platypus, are you ready for some real action?"

"_Grrr!_"

"I thought you might say that," Vanessa said, smiling. She hooked the rope the semi-aquatic mammal had given her onto her belt and started lowering herself down the chute.

"_Grrr!_"

"You can come down as soon as I find somewhere to put my foot," she replied. Perry stayed silent after that, only replying back when Vanessa asked for more slack on the rope. After a minute or so, Vanessa finally felt solid ground beneath her feet. She sighed with relief. But before she could yell back to the secret agent, she felt the ground beneath her feet disappear.

Up on the roof, Perry watched as more and more rope fell down the chute. He tried to grab hold but it was moving too fast and Vanessa was too heavy. He too began to fall down the chute. He pushed his hands and feet to the sides but the friction was too much and he had to let go. All he could do was make sure his head didn't bang against the sides.

After a few minutes, he heard a loud bang. Vanessa had hit the bottom of the chute. He could vaguely hear her moan in agony before she shouted up that she was alright. Perry knew that he wouldn't be as lucky. He had been falling for much longer than the adult Goth and he'd be lucky if he got only a few broken bones. Taking out his grappling gun, he pointed it to the top of the chute and hoped he had enough rope left to get to the top.

* * *

The door to Isabella's room opened again, letting the light from the hallway flood in. Isabella slowly opened her eyes but squinted them closed. Her abductor was here again. She could tell he was smiling at her. It was a feeling she had picked up over the last few weeks. A feeling she did not like at all.

"What do you want now?" she asked weakly. Her head was still resting on the floor, her eyes still half closed. The man chuckled in that creepy voice of his.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Sleeping Beauty?" he said. "How long has it been since I saw you last?"

"Please leave me be!" Isabella begged, tears streaming down her eyes. "I can't take this anymore."

She watched through her tear filled eyes as the man got closer, her pleas falling on deaf ears.

* * *

**How could this be? Is Isabella dreaming or is really not Irving? Did he come back early? Only three more chapters left!**

**~AvatarRikki**


	13. Chapter 13

Isabella continued to sob. It seemed like the end had finally come. She had tried to stay strong at the beginning but as time passed, her hope began to fade. Now with the man coming closer, her hope was nearly diminished. She was just about to accept death when the sound of something heavy hitting metal brought her out of her thoughts. The man in shadows turned to look out the door. He turned back to look at her. Isabella thought he might have been thinking of closing the door on her and running before someone caught him, but he didn't. Instead, he spoke, and this time, his voice was much more familiar.

"Hey Vanessa, over here," he said. "I found her."

'_Vanessa?'_ Isabella thought. _'What is she doing here? I must be dreaming.'_

"Hang on Ferb," another voice said. It was faint, as if it was coming from some sort of metal container a couple of yards away. "We fell down a chute and we're climbing up now. We'll be there soon."

"Who's there?" Isabella asked weakly. She was so tired and so malnourished that all she could think of was that this was all a dream. It couldn't possibly be true, not after all this time. "Please don't hurt me."

"Isabella?" the man asked. "Can't you see who I am?"

"Please leave me alone," Isabella said, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, do this for me."

"Isabella," the man said, "it's me Ferb."

"Ferb?" Isabella asked, looking up. "Is it really you?" The man knelt down closer to her face and Isabella could see green tints in his hair. She smiled.

"It's a good thing we got to you when we did," Ferb said, smiling. "You look about ready to give up."

"I think I almost did," Isabella said, trying to push herself up. But she was too weak and she fell back down to the ground. She tried again but Ferb stopped her before she got too far. Putting one arm under her legs and another on her back, he easily picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door. Once outside, they heard footsteps coming up to them and turned to find Vanessa and Perry running in their direction.

"Oh there you are Perry," Isabella said, looking down at her fiancé's pet platypus. The egg-laying mammal merely made his customary acknowledging sound. "Why did you bring him along?"

"He needed the exercise," Vanessa explained. Ferb just shrugged.

"We should get out of here," Isabella said. "That man could be back any minute."

"No he won't," Ferb said, smiling. "We made sure of it."

"How do you know?" Isabella asked as Ferb began making his way towards the stairs. "Did you catch him?"

"Not exactly," Vanessa replied. "But I think we will have enough evidence to have him arrested. Don't you think sweetie?" Ferb nodded.

"Thank goodness," Isabella said, sighing with relief and resting her head on Ferb's shoulders. "I'm glad this is all over."

"Hopefully it will stay over," Vanessa said, holding the door open for Ferb as the three adults and pet platypus made their way to the first floor of the warehouse and out the door towards the town of Danville.

* * *

"You will not defeat me White Queen!"

"In your dreams Black Knight!"

"Can you please just finish the game?" Jeremy asked. "This has been going on for three hours."

"Quiet Jeremy," Candace ordered, pointing her finger at her husband. "Rook to B-11."

"Never argue with a pregnant woman," Jeremy said, leaning over to his brother-in-law.

"Advice noted," Phineas said, his head leaning against his hand. "I wish Ferb would hurry up. Not just for some news but to end this game."

"I never thought chess could be so boring," Baljeet said, joining their conversation.

"Tell me about it," Phineas said. "Hey, where's Buford?"

"Other there," Baljeet said, pointing to the tree. "He got bored after he was captured so he's just sleeping."

"Typical Buford," Phineas said, smiling.

"King to F-4."

"Knight to D-3. Check."

"King to G-4."

"Queen to G-8. Check."

"King to H-4."

This continued to go on for another few minutes as Candace continued to put Irving in check and Irving moving out of check. It wasn't till the sound of the gate opening and closing did the game finally stop.

Baljeet heard the sound first and looked up to see Ferb and Vanessa walking towards the chess board. He shook Buford's awake and before he could be punched for waking the wrestler up, he pointed towards the couple and smiled. Buford smiled too and both looked up at Phineas. It took a few minutes for Phineas to realize that everyone had become quiet and that not even Candace was yelling orders to her pieces. He followed everyone's gaze and saw his girlfriend, safe and sound, in his step-brother's arms.

* * *

**Looks like Isabella's out of her mind. She's hallucinating that the man is there? Or is he? I'm sure you've figured it out by now. Oh and I lied/forgot. One more chapter left and an epilogue.**

**~AvatarRikki**


	14. Chapter 14

There were no words to describe what Phineas was feeling at that precise moment. He was not just relieved, and happy didn't seem to cut it. His family and friends watched as his eyes filled with tears of joy and he began running towards the only girl in the world that he felt comfortable sharing his feelings towards, towards the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He barely noticed his brother letting her down to the ground so that he could hug her properly. By the time he got to her, he was sobbing. It didn't look like he was ever going to let go and that was fine with Isabella. She didn't want to let go of him anyway.

"Oh Phineas," she cried. "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again."

"That makes two of us," Phineas said, burying his nose into her hair. "I'm so glad you're safe and sound."

Candace and Vanessa began to sob at the sight of the two reunited loved ones. Even Buford shed a few tears, which did not go unnoticed by Baljeet.

"Buford, are you _crying_?" the Indian asked.

"Yes," Buford said through his sobs, "and you'd be stupid not to cry too."

"You're right," Baljeet said, and he began crying too. Though everyone was happy to see their best friend again, they knew Phineas had first dibs.

The only one, however, who was not moved by this reunion, was Ferb. He walked up to Phineas and tapped him on the shoulders, ending the moment. The British man pointed towards their friend Irving and Phineas's eyes suddenly grew cold. He let go of Isabella and started stomping towards his supposed best friend.

"I can't believe you did this to me," Phineas said. "How could you do this to us? I thought we were friends."

"What are you talking about?" Irving asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah Phineas," Isabella said, "what are you talking about?" She stepped forward, trying to make her way towards her fiancé, but she fell down. Phineas turned and ran back to help her.

"See what you've done to her," Phineas said. "She's your friend too!"

"What have I done Phineas?" Irving asked.

"You kidnapped her!" Phineas yelled. Isabella gasped and held Phineas tighter.

"No I didn't," Irving said, just as shocked as Isabella. Phineas was just about to yell back when he heard a click behind him. He turned to see a gun pointed at him by none other than his own brother.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked, confused. "What are you doing? Where did you get the gun?" Ferb said nothing but continued to point the gun at his brother's triangle head.

"Ferb," Vanessa said, shaking her husband's arm. "Stop this. Put the gun down."

"No," Ferb said, his face void of emotions save a hint of jealousy in the corner of his eye.

"No?" Vanessa asked, surprised by the answer.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Why would anyone point a gun at their own brother?" Ferb replied. "For love."

"What do you mean '_love_'?" Vanessa asked.

"I love Isabella," Ferb replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Isabella exclaimed.

"What?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Oh no," Candace replied.

"Oh yes dear sister," Ferb said. "It was I who took Isabella as my own."

"Oh no," Candace repeated.

"Oh yes," Ferb replied back.

"But why?" Phineas asked. "We're brothers. How could you do such a thing to your own brother?"

"I love her," Ferb said again. "I always have. But she never wanted me, she always wanted you."

"So you decided to kidnap her?" Phineas exclaimed. "What about Vanessa? I thought you loved her!"

"I did," Ferb said. "But it didn't last."

"Gee thanks," Vanessa said, rolling her eyes.

"I knew I had to take her if I ever wanted her to be mine," Ferb continued, ignoring his wife's comment.

"But you were with me when Isabella was kidnapped," Baljeet said. Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Baljeet," Ferb said. "Don't you know me at all? I created a hologram of course."

"Oh no," Candace said again.

"Really dear sister," Ferb said. "Haven't you already said that?"

"I don't mean 'oh no my brother is a lunatic.'" Candace said, her breath shallow. "I mean 'oh no, the babies are coming!"

"What?" Phineas exclaimed. "Now? Can't you hold them in?"

"You try holding in two 7-pound bowling balls," Candace screamed. "It's not easy."

"Come on," Jeremy said, grabbing hold of his wife's hand. "I'll take you to the hospital." They started making their way towards the gate, but Ferb stopped them by pointing the gun at them.

"You are not going anywhere," the green-haired man replied, "until I get my girl."

"I'm not your girl," Isabella said.

"She's not your girl," Phineas said at the same time.

"Yes she is," Ferb said. "Now come along Isabella. I have let you have your fresh air. Now it is time to get you back to your new home."

"I'm not going back there," Isabella said, moving behind Phineas.

"Is that what this whole 'rescue mission' was all about?" Phineas asked. "So that you could get her some vitamin C and then put her back in a cage."

"Basically," Ferb replied, "and you will not get in my way little brother." At this point Ferb pointed the gun back at his step-brother and prepared to pull the trigger. But before he could, he fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Behind him stood Pinky, his fedora resting on his head.

"Why is Isabella's chihuahua wearing a fedora?" Buford asked.

"Don't ask," Phineas and Vanessa replied, both breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Have I gone insane? Yes, yes I have. It started off as Irving being the kidnapper and then I wondered what would happen if it was Ferb pretending it was Irving? Hence the forming of this ending. Epilogue coming soon.**

**~AvatarRikki**


	15. Epilogue

It would be an understatement to say that Phineas and his friends were not adjusting well to the aftermath of the whole situation. Even Vanessa, the dark goth woman that she was, admitted that she was not adjusting well to her new life. She had sold all her things and moved back in with her dad. She didn't go to see her husband, or ex-husband as soon as the divorce papers were finalized, in prison. Though no one was allowed to see him anyway. He was deemed too dangerous for anyone to see. Phineas even had to make a special cell for him to live in to make sure he never got out. That was hard enough for him to go through as it was. But now he had to deal with the fact that his brother had betrayed him.

But just like any story, there is a silver lining. Candace and Jeremy Johnson welcomed two baby boys into their family, Xavier and Fred. Little Amanda was overjoyed to have two younger brothers to take care of and it took some of the pain off the family. Losing Ferb like that was hard on everyone, especially Phineas and Isabella.

At first, Phineas was too afraid to marry Isabella. This entire thing started with him proposing to his girlfriend. If they had just stayed friends, his brother would still be with him and everything would be normal. However, after much prodding from his sister, he finally agreed to marry Isabella. Instead of the big wedding they were hoping for, they decided to just get married at the court house, with Jeremy and Candace as witnesses. Isabella was glad for this. After being kidnapped by her best friend, she realized that being married to the love of her life was more important than some fancy ceremony. They did have a little reception for their friends and family, but it was not grand or over-the-top. In fact, there were no Big Ideas anywhere to be seen. All of the old blueprints were burned. Even some of the inventions were destroyed as well. It was as if the Flynn-Fletcher dynamic duo never existed.

"Here, I brought you some cake," Phineas said, pushing the piece of cake with his foot through the bars. He pressed a button on the wall that made sure anyone touching the bars got an electric shock that would knock the socks right off their feet.

"You're going to have to say something soon," Phineas said after Ferb had said nothing.

"Isabella and I are married," Phineas said, rubbing the back of his head. "I know you don't care but I still believe that somewhere, deep down inside, my brother is still there. The one I made impossible inventions with over the summer. The one I told all my secrets too. The one I loved so much.

"We're also expecting a baby soon," Phineas said. "Isabella says it's a girl but I think it's going to be a boy. One of us has to be right, right?" Ferb still stayed silent and Phineas sighed.

"I wish you would have told me," Phineas said. "A girl never should have gotten between us, even a girl like Isabella. She was our friend but we were brothers. We should have been able to get through this." Phineas sighed again and turned around so that he was no longer facing his brother.

"I don't know what else to say," Phineas said. "So goodbye." With that, he left the room where his brother was being kept, never to hear his voice again, never to have his normal life again.


End file.
